Various methods have been disclosed in the art for the synthesis of amido acids by hydroformylation/amidocarbonylation.
For example, Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/720,248 discloses a process for preparation of amido acids from alpha olefins, acetamide and syngas using a bimetallic rhodium-cobalt catalyst.
In processes such as these it is often difficult to obtain products in pure form. In addition some of the expensive catalysts are often lost in the process and metal contamination of the product usually occurs to some degree.
It would be an advance in the art to devise a method for purifying amido acids prepared from the Rh--Co catalyzed hydroformylation/amidocarbonylation of C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 olefins wherein there is a great reduction in the amount of metal contamination from cobalt and rhodium.